


you've got them emerald eyes, they hypnotize

by achilleshq



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blushing, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon LGBTQ Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dream Smp, First Kiss, First boyfriend, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, No Smut, Philza is mentioned, Self-Discovery, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, how to kiss somebody 101 with dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achilleshq/pseuds/achilleshq
Summary: Fundy took a deep breath in, and stared at the ceiling as a soft blush crept onto his cheeks.“I think I want to kiss you.”»»————-　♡　————-««Fundy has his first kiss with his boyfriend dream :) ( + bonus scene in which tommy walks in and ruins the cute moment )
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 227





	you've got them emerald eyes, they hypnotize

**Author's Note:**

> title is lyrics from "The Queen Of White Lies" by The Orion Experience !!!
> 
> the prompt is "Character A teaches Character B how to kiss", i got it from OTP prompt generator and ran with it ! with a couple pog plot twists eye emojis 
> 
> hope u enjoy !!

“Dream, have you ever kissed anybody?” Fundy turned to Dream, a noticeable nervousness to his voice.

Fundy had known Dream since 6th grade, they were now coming up on their senior year of highschool, which felt crazy. Fundy was a smart kid, he could be a bit of an oddball, but nonetheless exceptionally intelligent …. except when it came to himself. 

It had taken a lot of courage, but through Niki’s advice of “trusting his feelings”, and a lot of “Am I Gay?” quizzes, the fox hybrid quickly realized he was gay, and for that matter, in love with his best friend. Which as much as it felt dreadful in the moment, Fundy was relieved to have confessed to Dream. They had had a long talk about their feelings and emotions, which led to soft tears of happiness and gentle hugs, and Fundy walking back to his dorm. His first boyfriend in mind. 

A key aspect that led up to Fundys question was that Fundy had never kissed anybody romantically before. He felt kind of ridiculous knowing he was almost 17 and had never kissed anyone before, but even since he was a child and began to understand romantic attraction, he knew he wanted his first kiss to be special. It’s not like Fundy was dying to kiss anybody, he just wanted to find the right person for his first one, and Dream really felt like it.

Back in the present moment, Dream looked like he was pondering for a second, fiddling around with the carpet underneath him. (They both sat laying down on the floor of Fundy’s room, an old saturday tradition of having talks on Fundy’s floor, which was oddly comfortable.)

“Yes, yes I have.” He smiled, the same goofy smile that was contagiously bright, the one Fundy had fallen in love with. 

“Oooooo, can I ask who?” Fundy teased, he was still tense as the idea of asking Dream to kiss him lingered in his consciousness though, bugging him every time he saw those soft lips of his quirk upwards, or when he opened his mouth and let out a chuckle at Fundy’s playful tone. 

“Well, they say one dosen’t kiss and tell.” He chuckled back, putting his arms behind his head. “In all honesty, only a couple times. Once with a girl in fifth grade on a dare and a couple times with ex-girlfriends.” he shrugged as he explained. 

Fundy and Dream had discussed boundaries when they got together, what they felt comfortable doing and what they didn’t, and Dream knew fundy had said he wasn’t ready to kiss yet, which he respected, after all consent is pretty sexy. But that’s why he didn’t push further, and just hummed a soft tune while fundy looked deep in thought. 

Fundy took a deep breath in, and stared at the ceiling as a soft blush crept onto his cheeks. 

“I think I want to kiss you.”

Dream widened his eyes a bit, blushing as well, while fundy propped himself up on his elbows. 

“Wait-Okay-I kind of worded that wrong-I’m sorry-i mean I do want to kiss you-but-“

Dream turned into his side, holding his hand out and gently grabbing Fundy’s to ground him. 

“Deep breaths, one word at a time Funko.” He reassured Fundy, and the ginger boy took a deep breath in, and restarted his sentence. 

“I want you to be my first kiss, if that’s okay of course-“ he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “But I-i kind of dont know how to kiss somebody, and I want to kiss you like..good. I want you to feel everything I do when I think of you.” Fundy was blushing now, waiting on Dreams response. Dream thought for a moment, before connecting those big green eyes of his to Fundy’s mud-brown ones.

“What if … I taught you how to kiss first? Like, I can teach you and we can have a practice kiss before our ‘first-first’ kiss!” 

His face lit up, lookin at Fundy’s for approval of the idea. Dream may love to tease and flirt, but he was gentle and sweet when it came to fundy in these moments, a soft side he showed to fundy that was concealed by the loud, funny, snarky dream that everybody else was well acquainted with. 

Fundy giddily nodded, sitting up, very excited. His first real kiss, and with Dream of all people! Dream shifted on his hip, gently getting up and scooting close to Fundy, so that their knees we’re touching.

“Alright! First kissing lesson with Dream!” the green-eyed boy giggled, taking Fundys hands in his own, and setting them on his hips, while Dream put his arms around Fundy’s shoulders.

“Put your hands somewhere where you feel comfortable, like their shoulders or sides.” Fundy squeaked, and to hide his embarrassment came back with a quick quip.

“Don’t you need to wikihow this before you tell me?” 

Dream laughed, giving him a playfully annoyed look and gave him a gently shove with his shoulder. Dream looked confident, but he wasn’t. His heart raced as he tilted Fundy’s chin up to face him.

“I’m-i’m going to lead the kiss if thats okay?”

A small nod came from Fundy, and Dream’s smile became even wider, he was really going to kiss his boyfriend for the first time, he felt absolutely lovestruck.

“Now just … lean in, i’m not sure how to describe it, you’ll learn quickly! Just .. move your lips to the rhythm of mine.”

Dream got even closer, only a few inches between their faces, and their lips connected.It was only for a few moments, but sparks went off in Fundy’s heart, his stomach filling with butterflies and love. It wasn’t a perfect kiss, but it was everything that Fundy wanted. Dream pulled back, giving him the goofiest smile.

“Was that okay? Do you want to kiss again? Did you like-”

Dream was abruptly cut off by Fundy moving his hands from Dream’s hips to the hem of his tank top, grabbing him forwards so that their lips could reconnect. This time it went on for longer, and deeper. Fundy’s mouth moved rhythmically against Dreams, his chapped lips making Fundy feel high on adrenaline and dopamine. His breath tasted like the cinnamon cereal he always ate for breakfast, it was intoxicating in the best way possible. Dream leaned back and giggled while kissing Fundy, moving back a little to wiggle his eyebrows at him. 

“I see you like me, huh?”

“Oh shut up! I know you liked it too, Mr. Play-It-Cool-In-Every-Situation!”

Fundy giggled back, scooting onto Dream’s lap and snuggling into his broad chest.

“I love you Dream, I really do, you make me feel safe, and loved, you make me feel … wanted, in a way I could never describe.” His voice was full of the utmost sincerity, his eyes wide and loving.

“I know I do…” Dream gently nuzzled the crook of Fundy’s neck, murmuring loving things into his ears. “You make me feel just like that too baby!”

Fundy blushed at the corny pet name, distracting dream’s wholesome smile by kissing him again, gentle and loving.

**BONUS SCENE:**

Tommy pushed the door open to Fundy’s room, coming to bug him for whatever reason he could. He walked in without knocking (knocking was “for pussies” in Tommy’s wise words), his eyes focusing on Dream (One of Fundy’s nerd ass friends) leaning against the bedpost, while Fundy was in his lap, limbs tangled, their mouths connected.

“Hey Fundy! Wilbur said you borrowed me headphones? Can I have them ba-OHHH-WHAT THE FUUUCK-OH MY GOD-AAAAAAAAAAA-MY EYES-MY INNOCENCE-” Tommy screamed, flailing and covering his eyes, rushing out the room.

Dream and Fundy abruptly separated, Fundy stumbling back, blushing.

“TOMMY, GET YOUR BITCH ASS GREMLIN SELF BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!”

“PHIIIIIIIIL! PHIIIIIIIIIIILZAAAAAAA! FUNDY AND A STRANGE GREEN MAN WE’RE HAVING SEEEEEX!! THEY’VE RUINED MY YOUTHFUL INNOCENCE!”

“TOMMY I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU WE WE’RE JUST KISSING!”

Dream wheezed a tea kettle-like laugh, doubling over and laughing. He got up and rummaged through Fundy’s desk, retrieving a pen and a piece of paper, writing down a quick note to FaceTime him later. He kissed the piece of paper and left it on his desk, grabbed his phone, and slipped out of Fundy’s window.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my twt (@achilles_hq) and my tiktok (@achilleshq) !! tysm for reading <3


End file.
